detifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Михаил Филипчук:Интервью
Интервью актёра фильмов «Вор» и «Сирота казанская» Михаила Филипчука. Специально для Детопедии. Со времён знаменитой картины Павла Чухрая «Вор» прошло уже 16 лет. Миша Филипчук, сыгравший Саньку, теперь уже не тот прыткий мальчишка с забавным чубчиком. Сегодня это 24-летний амбициозный, своенравный и эрудированный мужчина, занимающий пост в серьёзной фирме. 300px|thumb|center : Детопедия: Привет. И сразу фальстарт: почему МФТИ? Любишь физику? : Михаил Филипчук: МФТИ (Московский физико-технический институт — прим. «ДП») было неизбежным следствием моего устройства. Любовь — не совсем то слово. Я в большинстве случаев люблю окружающий меня мир и, естественно, меня интересуют явления, происходящие в нём. При этом одним из самых близких механизмов познания оказался тот, который формировался в рамках науки. Отсюда интерес к физике как науке, изучающей явления природы; их структуру и законы. : ДП: Ты до «Вора» заинтересовался физикой или в момент, когда нужно было выбирать, куда поступать? : МФ: Сознательный интерес к физике проявился с началом школьных занятий, до этого я проявлял интерес к математике, без которой, как известно, глубокое изучение физики невозможно. А поступать я мог почти куда угодно из интересующих меня смежных областей. Урожайный был год на выигранные олимпиады. : ДП: Положив руку на сердце, не жалеешь, что полностью отказался от кино? Не возникает желания снова покорить зрителя уже взрослой ролью? : МФ: Считаю, что люди не способны на ошибки, — только на накопление опыта, потому повода жалеть не имею. Кроме того, я не помню момент, когда полностью отказывался от чего-либо. В плане кино скорее приоритеты другие одолевали с учётом не самых интересных предложений. Когда кино не стоит на первом месте, но почти всегда требует значительное количество времени, сложно себе представить, чтобы оно не мешало другим интересам. За всё так или иначе приходится платить. На данный момент я не уверен, что способен сыграть какую-нибудь роль, чтобы это доставило значимое удовольствие окружающим. Мне часто говорили, что у меня талант, но даже если так, то талант определяет относительно малую часть навыка. Требуется гигантская работа, и я краем глаза наблюдал, как мои знакомые проводят многие часы, оттачивая те или иные аспекты актёрского искусства. Мне до них безмерно далеко. : ДП: Я так понимаю, что ты уже закончил институт. Кем работаешь? : МФ: Да, закончил в 2011-м. Работаю бизнес-консультантом. Физика как профессия у нас в основном удел либо энтузиастов, либо уже обеспеченных. Создать комфортные условия для своей жизни и потенциально своей семьи не вижу возможности в рамках большинства тем физики, как и первый проректор по учебной работе МФТИ. : ДП: То есть, получается, ты идёшь к тому, чтобы открыть свой бизнес? Или всё-таки планируешь зацепиться за что-то «физическое»? : МФ: На данный момент я являюсь одним из совладельцев компании «Power Management», которая специализируется на управленческом консалтинге. Кроме того, у моего отца есть довольно престижная по уровню оказываемых услуг компания «Петровские мастерские». Это тоже очень интересный бизнес в области корпоративных призов и наград, с которым я планирую со временем ему помогать. А физик во мне в этой жизни вряд ли исчезнет. Как выйду на нужный уровень, займусь идеалистическими мечтами. : ДП: В одной социальной сети у себя на странице ты указал, что у тебя отношение к алкоголю компромиссное. То есть, ты считаешь, что можно, если хочется? Сам любишь выпить? : МФ: Как говорят мои друзья, у меня алкоголь в крови, — в том смысле, что нет потребности употреблять, чтобы расслабиться. Бывает, что в редких случаях для преодоления состояния отчуждённости с окружающими необходимо повысить собственный градус. Для кого-то эта потребность выше, чем у меня. Кто-то принимает в других целях. За редким исключением ни одно из веществ не является само по себе ядом или лекарством, важно знать меру. Да и с точки зрения предпочтений, в основном употребляю элитный алкоголь, а его как-то бывает редко и не много. : ДП: Снова возвращаясь к физике, ты больше теоретик или практик? : МФ: Практик. И даже философия мне ближе практическая. Хотя это всё-таки и не инженерия. : ДП: Если бы ты сейчас имел возможность реализовать свои знания по физике, какую отрасль ты бы выбрал? Где себя видишь? : МФ: Я бы не стал говорить про реализацию текущих знаний, поскольку их было бы недостаточно. А вот потенциал я бы направил в области биофизики: исследование возможности соединения технологий и человека, исследование виртуальной реальности. Это общие слова, и они содержат множество тем текущих исследований, но конкретизировать сейчас я бы не стал. : ДП: На разных сайтах в твоей биографии упоминается, что ты в США получил премию «Молодой актёр». Так ли это? : МФ: «Детский оскар» есть в моей коллекции. В одном из интервью где-то девятилетней давности даже фотография есть. : ДП: Это за «Вора» премия? : МФ: Да. : ДП: Перейдём к увлечениям. Что слушаешь? Что смотришь? : МФ: Рассказ об увлечениях всегда был моей слабой стороной, так как я легко увлекающаяся личность, и не очень просто описать весь спектр того, что меня время от времени интересует. Слушаю очень разную музыку: от поп-рока до прогрессивного металла, от классики до фри-джаза. В данный момент основу музыки, которая мне близка, составляют blues rock, hard blues, hard rock, indie rock, garage rock. В плане «смотрю» ещё сложнее. Недавно пересматривал шедевральные сериалы «Black Books» («Книжный магазин Блэка» — прим. «ДП») и «Firefly» («Светлячок» — прим. «ДП»). Если же говорить про ongoing («выходящие по сей день» — перев. «ДП») — в основном это англоязычные сериалы вроде «Doctor Who», «Merlin», «Arrow», «Revenge» («Доктор Кто», «Мерлин», «Стрела», «Месть» — прим. «ДП»). В плане фильмов смотрю в основном кино, которое относительно широко поддерживается массами, арт-хаус смотрю по рекомендациям знающих (иначе может быть опасно для здоровья) (улыбается). Изредка смотрю трэш вроде «Ковбои против пришельцев» с подходящей компанией. Российское кино смотрю тоже редко. Последнее, что смотрел, было «Шапито-шоу», — фильм очень понравился, но не рекомендовал бы его для просмотра всем. Также являюсь поклонником жанра аниме. : ДП: Я вижу, у тебя английский в почёте. В спецшколу ходил? : МФ: Ходил в математический класс гимназии № 1543. Там в целом прививают интерес к множеству дисциплин. Кроме того, в институте тоже был сильный английский по профильному направлению. Английский сегодня является интернациональным и на самом деле содержит значительный пласт культуры различных стран, который для неанглоязычных закрыт. Смотрю фильмы и сериалы, читаю книги, и как-то незаметно стал более или менее владеющим. : ДП: Какие предпочтения в литературе? : МФ: Классика и фантастика — русская и зарубежная. На данный момент любимый писатель Герман Гессе, хотя и к стыду не владею немецким, чтобы его читать в оригинале. : ДП: Какие бы ты в дополнение к существующим хотел бы знать языки? Выбери три языка. : МФ: Японский, немецкий, китайский. : ДП: С каким персонажем из литературы или кино ты себя ассоциируешь? И на какого хотел бы быть похож? : МФ: В детстве было на такие вопросы отвечать легко. Ни с кем себя не ассоциирую. А вот в плане быть похожим — зависит от того, какую область взять. В отношении к миру — на Сиддхартху (герой на основе Будды), в игре Го — на Фудзивару Сая (мультипликационное перерождения Хонъимбо Сюсаку), в отношениях с женщинами — на моего дедушку, или, если уж брать непременно героев литературы или кино, то на Холдена Колфилда, в бизнесе — на Генри Форда (есть несколько произведений, где он является их героем), тут можно долго перечислять. : ДП: Как относишься к современному российскому телевидению? И почему, кстати, не любишь вопросы про сериал «Школа» (перед интервью Михаил попросил нас не задавать вопросы про этот сериал — прим. «ДП»)? : МФ: В телевидении существует политическая проституция, которую уже более корректно называть «долбёжкой за бабло». В том числе, неадекватное формирование порядка новостей (процесс выбора главных информационных поводов дня и недели). При этом очевидны положительные серьёзные сдвиги в развлекательном ТВ: «Голос», «Прожектор» («Прожекторперисхилтон» — прим. «ДП»), «Вечерний Ургант». В том числе прекрасные программы по культуре о балете и опере. Жалко, что прекратил своё существование «Прожекторперисхилтон». Пока большие проблемы с кабельным ТВ — нет хорошего конкурирующего развитого рынка, который есть на Западе (в Америке). По поводу сериала «Школа». Очень крутая штука по одной очень простой причине: принципиально новый контент для федеральных (да и для всех остальных) каналов. Российский зритель не привык к провокациям вообще, не привык к серьёзному обсуждению любых вопросов, тем более остросоциальных (Серьёзные передачи есть только по «Культуре». По остальным каналам — балаган, целью которого не является какое-либо развитие зрителя). В «Школе» очень интересная операторская работа. Стилистика немного похожа на некоторые фильмы Ларса (Ларс фон Триер — датский режиссёр, снимавший свои фильмы в стиле «Догма 95» — прим. «ДП»). Такая камера даёт очень много динамики, создаёт ощущение подглядывания, иногда ощущение присутствия и т. д. В «Школе» хорошие достоверные актёрские работы. Я не уверен, что создатель этого сериала ставила серьёзные цели или хотела что-то объяснить, показать. Я не уверен даже в том, что она вообще хотела представить некоторый слепок российской действительности. К тому же, режиссёр, который не может точно и быстро формулировать свои мысли, вызывает у меня очень много сомнений (смотрите интервью с ней). Именно поэтому я считаю, что провокация — это уместное слово. : ДП: Какая цитата или фраза тебя поразила до глубины души? Есть ли такая? : МФ: Много таких фраз, глубоко запавших в душу. Почему-то первая, которая вспомнилась: «The simplest questions are the most profound. Where were you born? Where is your home? Where are you going? What are you doing? Think about these once in a while and watch your answers change.» Richard Bach («Простейшие вопросы являются наиболее глубокими. Где ты родился? Где твой дом? Куда ты идёшь? Что ты делаешь? Думай о них иногда, и наблюдай за тем, как меняются твои ответы на них». Ричард Бах — перев. «ДП») : ДП: Задам политический вопрос, который сейчас как раз актуален. Как относишься к «закону Димы Яковлева»? : МФ: Ходил на марш против «антимагнитского» закона, хотя до этого в митингах (даже не в митингах, а в целом в акциях протеста) не участвовал. Считаю, что власти всякую совесть потеряли, прикрывая непонятными отговорками беспокойство за своё благополучие. : ДП: Как относишься к фейкам и клонам в социальных сетях? Встречались ли тебе твои клоны? : МФ: Мои клоны мне никогда не встречались. Я как-то явно не достаточной популярности личность. А клоны других звёзд, в том числе хороших знакомых в прошлом, встречались. Но как-то в целом понятны психологические причины этого, а относиться можно к этому по-разному. Я понимаю это, и мне несколько грустно, что они так пытаются решить свои проблемы, но принимаю, что другого выхода, кроме как сублимировать, они могут локально не желать или не видеть. : ДП: То есть ты считаешь, что они создают клонов только из-за личных психологических проблем? : МФ: Ну, я не видел примеров заработка на таком. Означает, что причина лежит вне материальной сферы. : ДП: Если бы у тебя была возможность снять фильм и полная независимость от продюсеров, о чём бы был этот фильм? : МФ: Если бы был достаточный скилл и много времени, то я бы написал книгу о путешественнике, который посещает миры людей. В основе лежала бы концепция, что каждый человек — вселенная. Путешественник бы видел всё мироздание как множество этих вселенных и мог навещать эти миры (в данном случае одной планеты было бы достаточно), встречаясь с различными элементами человеческой сущности (персонажи повествования), наблюдая и описывая в своих дневниках свои приключения при взаимодействии с мирами людей. Сам путешественник начал путешествовать так давно, что не помнит, когда он родился и почему оказался на дороге, но знает одно — он идет долгой, но верной дорогой домой. Так я бы смог выразить свой интерес и симпатию ко многим психологическим, философским, религиозным концепциям, которые в той или иной степени вмещают в себя встречающиеся мне люди. И во многом, наверное, смог бы раскрутить и где-то сблизить их. : ДП: Где ты есть помимо ВКонтакте? : МФ: Много сетей использую: от профессиональных вроде LinkedIn до сайтов знакомств. Но основное время провожу ВКонтакте. : ДП: Много вопросов задают на Formspring? Какие надоели? А какие нравятся? : МФ: Спрашивают не так часто, большинство пользуется личной страницей ВКонтакте, при этом им явно лень просматривать информацию какую-либо вроде места работы или ссылок на другие страницы (на тот же Formspring). Порядочно надоело отвечать на вопросы характера «Как попал в кино?», «Интересно ли было сниматься?», «Снимаешься ли сейчас?», «Почему больше не снимаешься?». Нравятся вопросы, которые связаны прямо с настоящим, — с тем, что меня волнует, чем я сейчас живу, а часть истории, которая относилась к моему участию в кино, — вроде песни в плеере, которая даже если очень хорошая, со временем неизбежно надоедает. : ДП: А что бы ты хотел спросить у среднестатистического пользователя? : МФ: Что такое любовь и что есть ты, если любви не имеешь? А так, нет у меня вопросов к массам, но при этом наверняка найдутся вопросы к каждому конкретному человеку, но их суть зависит ведь от двух составляющих: от меня и от человека, а людей не бывает среднестатистических. Пусть государства к этому рьяно стремятся. Надеюсь, что в ключевой момент всё-таки окончательно в роботов не превратимся. : ДП: В театре когда-нибудь играл? Предлагали? : МФ: В школьном театре играл, а так, не предлагали, да и желания для развития необходимого уровня навыков нет. : ДП: А с КВН как? : МФ: Опять же в школе играл, а в институте не до того было. Без того хватало увлечений. А так как в общежитии особо не жил и много времени тратил на дорогу, то такого рода увлечения обходились бы неизмеримо дорого по времени. : ДП: Ещё один политический вопрос задам. Ты голосовал на выборах? И как относишься к политике Путина? : МФ: Я очень не люблю политику в принципе. Я считаю, что это самый отвратительный институт, который когда-либо существовал на этой планете. Это сообщество, которое ничего не делает, и при этом сосредотачивает вокруг себя блага, производимые работающими людьми. Люди этого сообщества не являются мудрецами, способными обучать людей и вести к лучшей жизни; не являются носителями культуры, не олицетворяют интеллигентность, красоту, ум, справедливость. В гармоничном и духовном мире этому институту нет места, поэтому он делает всё, чтобы и мы с вами там не жили. При этом я не могу сказать, что питаю какой-либо значимый в сравнении негатив к людям, которые служат этому институту. В своей массе это безвольные личности, заложники своих страстей, амбиций и страхов. Последнее предложение могло бы относиться ко многим людям в мире, но, как в анекдоте, есть нюанс. Ведь самое страшное, что эти люди не понимают, что укрепляют этот чудовищный институт всё больше. Признаться, когда смотришь сразу с глобального ракурса на проблему, то очень сложно увидеть, как вывести всё человечество из бездуховной дыры (это я не про религию), куда оно всё падает и падает. Зато, когда представляешь конкретных людей из своего окружения и конкретно себя, мир обретает простые и ясные очертания; становится ясно, что делать. Сделать окружающий себя мир прекраснее проще и нагляднее, чем пытаться поменять всю объективную реальность, которую никогда не охватить взглядом и чувством, если только вы не Будда. Думаю, что именно трансформация людей с себя может действительно как-то повлиять на изменения глобального характера в жизни людей. Поскольку бороться с порождением института, служа ему, и используя его инструменты, ни к чему действительно новому не приведёт. А псевдовыборы, Путин (кстати, думаю, что его действительно выбрали, даже с учётом подтасовок), махинации с голосами, прочее — временные проявления, на которые в большинстве случаев тратить время и силы просто неразумно, пока корень проблем не устранён. : ДП: Что считаешь своим главным достоинством, и что — недостатком, от которого хотелось бы избавиться? : МФ: Несколько лет назад ответил бы, что мой ум — моё главное достоинство, но последние полгода я старался больше жить сердцем, и стал от этого только счастливее. Некоторое время назад я ответил бы, что моя несамостоятельность и недисциплинированность в мелочах мешает мне больше всего, но сегодня я понимаю, как много они мне дают. Так что, есть общее направление развития, а достоинства и недостатки — они бывает применительно к чему-то вне себя (например, к работе), применительно к себе — таких категорий не существует. : ДП: Твой девиз по жизни? : МФ: Учись жить и любить сегодня — других дней для этого просто не существует. : ДП: Если бы после смерти ты оказался перед Богом, что бы ты ему сказал? : МФ: Наконец-то я дома. : ДП: Спасибо. : МФ: Пожалуйста. Страница ВКонтакте * Михаил Филипчук